The Impossible Dream
by Becaboo
Summary: Following the Events of Garcia Out, Derek has been shot by Kevin and a mystery woman- she has contacts with the BAU. Penelope is still in hospital and the team must work fast to find Kevin and the woman before they find Penelope and Derek. (recommended that you read Garcia Out first- it will make more sense)
1. Flatline

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the wait but I haven't been able to post the new story- I've been trying everyday but it doesn't let me get past the first step.**

 **this chapter starts the sequel.**

 _ **The Impossible Dream**_ **is a sequel to** _ **Garcia Out**_ **and has references to** _ **Garcia Out.**_

 **I'm glad to be back and ill update in a week**

 **Enjoy and R &R**

 **Becca Xx**

"Babe, your kids have been driving me crazy all day- maybe you should move back into your _own_ apartment?" Derek Morgan kissed into his girlfriend's neck while the blonde looked for her two daughters. The 7 month old twins crawled over to their mother, Piper crying while Kyra giggled. Penelope scooped up her crying child while Derek picked up the giggling one. The two kissed and stroked Penelope's stomach. They were already expecting their own child within months of the two moving in together.

Hotch ran to Morgan's car. He found the man slumped against the door, bleeding heavily out of two stomach wounds. He was barely conscious when Aaron found him. Penelope would be distraught, with knowing what happened. Hotch called an ambulance and tried to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Come on Morgan, I know you're in there, do it for Penelope and the girls. Please"

Hotch's pleas went unanswered as the dark man's head rolled forward. The ambulance arrived and the EMT's put Morgan on a stretcher and Hotch jumped in. The ambulance raced towards the hospital and Derek was attached to a heart monitor and life support as soon as the doors were opened.

"We need to take him for surgery. Are you able to tell his family? "One of the nurses asked Hotch. He nodded and called JJ. If anyone could help him, it was JJ.

JJ was holding Piper when her phone started ringing. She handed the baby over to Rossi, who started to tickle the young one's toes. JJ stepped outside the room, answering her phone.

"What's up Aaron?"

"It's Morgan, he's been shot badly"

"What! How? He just stepped out like twenty minutes ago. Penelope is going to murder whoever did this to him."

"Can you come down to emergency please? He's been rushed off for surgery and the nurses don't think he will make it. JJ it was Kevin."

JJ almost dropped her phone at the mention of _his_ name. The man, who nearly ended her best friend's life, has almost done the same to her best friend's man.

"I'm coming down right now. I'll tell the guys that you need help with Strauss or something but Penelope would know. She always knows."

JJ hung up and walked back into the room, wiping the small tears away. Penelope saw and sat up in her bed.

"Where's Bossman and Derek, they should be back soon but your crying so something is wrong- No, Derek's not hurt is he? Please JJ tell me." Penelope started to cry and Emily and Spencer rushed to her aid while Rossi went over to JJ.

"What happened?"

"We think that Kevin shot Derek because Derek called Hotch before to tell him that he and Kevin fought but after the call someone shot Derek and now he's in surgery."

" _He's flat lining doctor and there's too much blood."_

 _The machines around Derek started going crazy with the beeping and flashing of lights, Derek just laid there, his chest hardly moving._

"Good Morning Baby Girl, and baby girls" Derek leaned down to kiss the twins on the head while he could still hear the endless beeping in the distance. Penelope and the twins acted like they couldn't hear it so Derek ignored it. His girlfriend held her bump, and motioned for Derek to come closer.

"Feel the baby kick, Derek. It must be a boy, with those feet- Takes after his father!" Penelope grinned while Derek kissed her head.

He had always wanted a son and with the family he had with Penelope, he knew it was complete.

Derek kissed Penelope's bump and the beeping stopped.


	2. Realization

The team gathered around Penelope's room, trying to understand what had happened. Derek was still in surgery and there was no news. Hotch was pacing outside the emergency doors with JJ trying not to cry. He had been in surgery for more than 2 hours and after a nurse came out, telling Hotch that there were some complications and they needed more time to fix the damage to his body.

"Hotch; maybe we should go to Penelope." JJ touched his shoulder and Hotch turned around. She had tears in her eyes as brown met blue.

"You go, I'll stay. Penelope needs you. I'll be fine." Hotch reassured JJ. She gave him a weak smile and slowly walked out of the room. Hotch sat down in one of the chairs and just thought what would happen.

JJ walked into Penelope's room, flashing her badge to the security. When she made her entrance, JJ found herself under pressure as all the eyes were on her. She looked into the eyes of the team. Rossi's were tear stained as he held one of the twins. Spencer's were longing for good news. Emily's were tearful and then she made contact with Penelope. JJ walked over and Penelope hugged her.

"Please tell me, is he ok?"

JJ looked at the team and then at the sleeping baby in Penelope's arms. She was going to answer when Hotch appeared in the doorway. JJ looked at him and realised what had happened.

Today was the day that Penelope would find out the gender of the baby. Derek had organised for his mother to look after the twins while he and Penelope went to the doctors. Derek looked at Penelope as she was getting the girls ready to go to their grandmothers.

"Ready Derek?" Penelope glanced over at him.

Derek looked out the window, looking at the perfect weather. "Yes"

Hotch and JJ left the team, crying, to go see one of the surgeons, who operated on Morgan.

"You see, there was nothing we could do to stop the bleeding but by putting him on life support, we can put stitches where the bleeding was and come up with a better solution soon. If we wait, he may go into a coma, if we rush into surgery when he isn't ready, he may die but it's your option.

JJ started crying and Hotch put his arm around her. He looked at the man lying in the bed, covered in wires, a steady beeping around him. There was a bandage around his stomach, from where the bullet shot through him. Some blood was still stained on his body.

"Penelope cant see him like this" JJ looks up in horror.

"but what if he dies? We cant let her not see him." JJ shrugs off Hotch's arm.

They start to walk out of the room when the machines start going crazy.


	3. Our Lives So Far

Derek's POV

The weather has been great. Sunshine and birds singing every day. It was strange though, having perfect weather every day without fail. Penelope was always happy and with our baby on the way, I couldn't contain my happiness. Even the twins were always happy but it didn't seem right. There has to be something wrong but I can't put my name on it.

I was preparing lunch for Penelope and the twins when I heard a scream. I ran out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. I saw Penelope on the floor and the twins were crying. I look at the person behind Penelope and my heart stops. The person was holding a gun to Penelope's head. Kyra was trying to crawl over to Penelope and Piper crawled over to me. The woman with the gun took a step closer to Penelope, who was trying to get up but she must have been hit by the gun from the behind. The woman's face will haunt me forever; it was one that I knew, one I used to know. I scream her name as she pulls the trigger.

"ELLE"

The machines started to go crazy and Morgan's room was soon filled with doctors and nurses- hotch and JJ were ushered out of the room, the door was slammed shut and they both heard one of the doctors trying CPR, there was shouting as the machines started to go silent. JJ clung onto Hotch as the CPR stopped.

"Agent Hotchner, could I speak to you?"

Hotch and JJ looked up from their embrace. They both saw a doctor, covered in sweat, halfway in of Morgan's room and halfway out. Hotch peeled JJ off and gave her a small smile, he turned around and walked into Morgan's room.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan….."

JJ couldn't hear what they were talking about and after waiting for ten minutes, walked back to Penelope's room.

Rossi and Emily were waiting in the room, while Spencer went to get coffees. The twins were fast asleep in their cribs. JJ opened the door and all the eyes in the room were on her.

"JJ, what happened?" Rossi walked closer to the blonde standing over by the door.

JJ looked at the older man and then over to Penelope. JJ started to cry and went to the floor. Emily and Penelope looked on in horror as JJ just fell. Rossi bent down to see if see if she was ok. Penelope called for a nurse and Emily rushed over to Rossi and JJ.

" shes ok, shes breathing. Dave, go find Hotch, he needs to know." Emily pushed Rossi out of the room and returned to JJ.

"Em, something happened. Oh no, no no no- its Derek isn't it?"

"I don't know, Pen, I don't know"

The nurse arrived and Emily helped her in getting JJ onto the second bed that was in Penelope's room. JJ was still crying when Rossi and Hotch walked in. Penelope and Emily looked at them despretly for answers. Hotch looked at JJ in the bed and cleared his throat.

"Derek suffered a blot clot in his brain and had a stroke, because he was in a coma, we didn't know how long he was suffering for." Hotch glanced over to the twins.

"Guys, Morgan was pronounced dead 15 minutes ago"


	4. At Heaven's Door

**Hey Guys,**

 **so i havent been here for a while and i apologize for that. i have had major computer problems and family stuff that i cant really talk about. i wrote chapter 3 ages ago but couldnt upload it because of my said computer problems- remind me never to have a half open bottle of water in the same bag as my laptop at school...**

 **anyway, sorry about the wait and here is a second chapter because i feel so bad :)**

 **thanks- R &R **

**Becca Xx**

Penelope burst into tears and Emily went to console her. JJ was still crying to herself, she didn't know that he died. Rossi and Hotch left the girls to go call Derek's family. his mother was on her way already because of the shooting but his sisters weren't.

Inside Penelope's room, the twins woke up because of the noise and Emily picked them up and passed Kyra to Penelope, while holding Piper herself. Penelope held her daughter and cried. Derek was the only person she could count on through the best and worst times besides JJ and Emily. He was her best friend and now he was dead.

The twins were the only ones who could help her through it. She had to do it for them.

Kevin's POV

I saw on the news about the shooting. Elle had stitched me up because Morgan had split my lip and cut my face. That man was strong but I didn't think he was that strong. Elle had been there for me when me needed it the most. I don't think the BAU will find me. They don't know that Elle is helping me. They don't think she would do this. They don't think that we know each other.

Penelope will get whats coming to her, no matter what the price.

Derek's POV

A white light flashed before my eyes and I heard yelling and the slow beep of machines. I opened my eyes, trying to ajust to the light. I saw several doctors and nurses rushing around, observing my body. I turn my head and see Hotch. I try to say his name but a continuous beep starts and I slip back into darkness. I no longer see Hotch or the medical staff. I just see blackness.


	5. Back Again

_Hello,_

 _Its been ages since I updated this story and I was feeling like I knew where I was going, kinda. I've been doing drafts and plans of where I wanted to take this story so I hope you haven't forgotten about me._

 _Being a senior means free periods and because I don't have any more assignments until next year (yay!) I can work on these two stories more often._

 _Please R &R and let me know what your thinking _

_Becca XX_

Hotch left the room and went back to Garcia's room. He wiped away the stray tear that was lurking in the corner of his eye. He didn't want to do it again but for the safety of the team, it had to be done.

"Penelope, I spoke to your doctor. You and the twins are being discharged today. I've organised for you to stay with Dave with full security coverage around his house. No one but the team is allowed into the home." Penelope looked down at the sheets that had held her for the past hour.

"Penelope, I need you to understand that the doctors tried everything but there was nothing they could do." Penelope started to cry once more. She rubbed her hand over her nose and looked up at Hotch.

"If they had tried everything, he would still be here Hotch" Penelope replied angrily.

Hotch was going to reply but considered against it. Losing Morgan would mean that Penelope may consider leaving the BAU because of the memories of Morgan. It might be hard for everyone but it hit Penelope the hardest but what they didn't know would be the safest option for everyone. Even with Kevin still on the loose.

Kevin couldn't believe it. He had gone from working with the FBI to being chased down by his old co-workers. He had taken down two of the strongest team members. Sure the others had their traits but they were nothing without Penelope and Morgan.

"Babe, she won't stop crying"

Kevin looked up from the TV to see Elle holding a crying Mia. She had a bleeding lip and blood through her blonde hair.

"What the hell did you do with her?" Kevin shouted, making Mia cry more. He grabbed her from Elle's arms and tried to comfort her, while inspecting her face.

The lip should heal without leaving a scar but the buyer wanted her in the next few days. He wanted her perfect. Kevin looked up at Elle, who shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know she would bleed, not my fault she was crying"

Kevin put Mia down and walked over to Elle. He smacked her over the face and pulled her close. She looked at him in horror and tried to pull away. Blood was dripping from her split lip.

"How dare you" Elle cried, "I brought you and that kid into my home and this is how you repay me? We kill that man who YOU wanted, we kidnap the woman YOU choose and this is what you give me? A baby and a bleeding face- you know what Kevin" Elle stopped to look at the man; he had a curious look on his face, wanting to know what was going to happen next.

"This baby means more to you than I do, you pay more attention to her and when I do something wrong, you go crazy" Kevin glanced at his gun, on the table- if he was quick; he could get it before Elle saw it. "I've had enough, get out or ill make you get out"

With that Elle lunged at the gun, Kevin went after it and there was a small struggle.

A finger latched on to the trigger and pulled.

One fell to the floor.

A puddle of blood started to pour out of the head.

The gun fell silent and fell next to the body.

Elle felt content. The job was done.

Kevin knew it was over when the gun was brought into the situation.

The blood started to flow over the floor, making a mess no one could hide.

The last breath was taken and the flow stopped.

 _there you go guys, took me long enough but I have done this chapter- please R &R _

_becca_


	6. Finding Out

_Hey guys, remember me?_

 _You have no idea what has been happening at the moment. I've gone through friends dumping me to helping a friend through a break up and then work and of course can't forget school!_

 _I'm so sorry it has taken so long. I've been meaning to finish this chapter for over a month but every time I go to do it- I have to do something else- this would be a shift, assignment or trying to keep up with the family dramas. So I will try to get the next one up soon because of the ending but I will promise it will be before April! I promise._

 _Please R &R _

_Becca Xx_

"Hotch, there's something you have to see."

Hotch looked over to the blonde in front of her laptop. Even if she wasn't allowed to go back to the BAU offices, Penelope knew that she would still be able to work, with her trying to help the team find Kevin and Mia. It was the only thing she was able to do associate with the case.

"Hotch, a body was found not far from here. The man who reported the body says a little girl was found as well. It's her. It's Mia." Penelope looked up at Hotch with hopeful eyes, hoping that he would let her see Mia.

"Garcia, I know you want to help and yes, I would like you to come with us but it's too dangerous. Do you have an ID for the body found?"

Garcia frowned while she looked through her screens. "No, it doesn't say."

Penelope looked at her boss who had looked hopeful, now his face was showing hurt. Penelope didn't know what to say so she went back to her laptop, hoping that the home nurse Rossi had organised for Penelope was going to bring her girls in. She just needed a cuddle from them.

JJ and Reid drove as fast as they could to the site when Hotch told them about the body. Mia had already been taken to the hospital and Emily was waiting for her there. JJ watched as the police cars came into view and she started to slow down. Finally coming to a stop, JJ saw the coroners van parked not far from the police cars, doors open. As JJ and Spencer got out of the car, they saw the body being moved into the van. Spencer noticed JJ tense up as the body was placed in the van and the doors are slammed shut.

JJ shook off the feeling of dread and walked with Spencer to the police officer standing near them.

"Hello, I'm Agent Jareau and this is Doctor Reid. We were called to see the body found."

The officer nodded and whistled at another officer standing by the van, he nodded and opened the doors of the van. The first officer nodded back and turned towards the two agents.

"You can go over now"

JJ and Reid walked over to the other officer, who held out his hand to shake with the two agents. Both declined, wanting to see who was in the bag.

The officer retracted his hand and turned to pull the gurney out and started to unzip the bag. JJ and Reid stepped closer to the van, peering over each other.

Finally the zip came down and the agents could see who was in the bag.

JJ burst into tears.

Spencer held her close.

The officer zipped the bag back up.

Silence followed, only with the sounds of JJ's tears.


	7. Hey, so I'm back

Hey Guys, Guess who's back!

Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter but just a little note saying how sorry i am.

i have had several personal issues rise up in the recent months and without knowing how to deal with them all, i pushed back the updates to my fanfics. almost every week, i would say to myself that i would update one of my fanfics or maybe start another one.

To me, this was an impossible dream. (see what i did there)

My depression and anxiety rose up and i didn't know how to deal with it because my parents refused to help and the councillor at school was a bitch and didn't help me.

the friends who i have been friends with for several years decided to turn their backs on me for a few months, which made me even more depressed because the people i used to turn to for help weren't there for me anymore with no reasoning behind it as well.

with all this happening, i managed to become close with some friends at work and at my TAFE course as well.

i just want to say sorry for the lack of updates and hopefully you are able to understand why there hasn't been any news from me recently.

ask me questions either through PM or review sections and i will get back to you. it can range from where the Fanfics will go to anything really.

i love you all,

im really sorry btw

Becca Xxx


	8. Who Is It?

_Hey Guys,_

 _At the moment, i might just do short chapters to get to the point because i don't think i can do long chapters right now._

 _So I'm thinking they might be around 800 words, made more if we're lucky._

 _Thank you for remembering me and reading,_

 _Please R &R _

_Becca_

 _Xx_

"Its her, Hotch, its Elle"

Hotch hung up the phone and walked back to Penelope's bedside. She was holding Kyra while Piper was falling asleep in the crib next to Penelope's bed. She looked up at him for answers but her boss had no emotion shown on his face. He sat down on her bed as she placed Kyra in the crib next to Piper.

"Aaron please, who is it?"

Aaron Hotchner looked over at the blonde, wanting the information. He didn't know how to put it. How do you tell someone the truth.

JJ and Reid walked back to the car in silence, with Reid just coming off the phone with Hotch.

"JJ, are you okay?"

JJ looked back at Reid and shook her head.

"No, its not supposed to be her. Its supposed to be that bastard where ever he is"

Reid looks at the blonde in surprise, not expecting the sudden anger to be heard in her voice.

"JJ, she helped Kevin and he killed her. at least with him still alive, we can put him away for the rest of his life."

JJ opened the car door as Reid did the same. Climbing into the drivers seat, she starts the engine but doesn't move the hand brake. Placing his hand on her shoulder, JJ moves into Reid and bursts into tears. With this sudden movement of emotion, Reid pulls her closer as she cries into his sweater. He turns the key out of the slot and lets JJ cry into him.

"JJ, shh its going to be okay. we will find him and i swear he will never touch Penelope again.

Penelope didn't stop crying. after Hotch had told her about Elle, she didn't think she would be here crying into her pillow. Although it was hard to think about her former colleague helping her ex and stalker but the fact that she helped him to murder Derek, thats something that would never be forgiven.

Rossi had come in and with the help of Emily, both had taken the sleeping twins out of the room so they could sleep without being woken up by their mothers crying. Emily walks back into her bedroom and climbs onto her bed.

Hotch had left the room in a hurry after telling the news and disappearing into one of the many rooms, going straight onto his phone in the process.

Emily starts combing her fingers through Penelope's long hair as she cries into the pillow.

"You never met her Em but she was good, she understood victims and was able to talk to them. She cracked under the pressure but I didn't think she would do that to him."

Emily nods while continuing to stroke Penelope's hair, attempting to calm her down.

"They were partners you know, before you came, they were the perfect match. 'She would handle the victims and he would handle the unsub."

Penelope sniffs and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"We were just about to start our life together but it was never meant to be. How am I supposed to be a good mother without him by my side."

Penelope looks Emily deep in the eyes and starts to cry once again. I was an endless cycle of tears and sniffles.

Hotch reappears into the room and motions to Emily to come to him.

"Emily, I need to go for a few hours. Can you and Dave stay with her and the girls?"

Emily looked at her boss in confusion.

"Sure but where are you going?"

Hotch looked at the brunette staring at him. He felt like she could see into his soul with her large brown eyes. He also knew better than to lie to her.

He motioned for her to step outside the bedroom and he shuts the door.

Confused, Emily turns back around and faces her boss.

"Okay tell me where"

"Em, Derek is alive"

 _Okay I know I said a short chapter but I was babysitting last tonight and had a spare hour to plan and write this chapter._

 _Hope you enjoyed- it feels good to be back_

 _Xx_

 _Becca_


End file.
